Antlion
Summary Antlion (アントライオン Antoraion) is a 2nd Generation Capitalist Corporations Object. As its name suggests, the Antlion is specialized for combat in the desert. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Antlion Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Desert Border Interception Weapon, 2nd Generation Object specialized in land battles Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers using an electrostatic propulsion device), rapid-fire beam cannon as main weapon, several dozens of laser beams, etc as secondary weapons, Advanced Sensors, thick stakes for quick bursts of speed, artificial quicksand generating high-frequency vibration rods diffuser, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (590 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20 kilometers with secondary weapons, higher with main weapon Weaknesses: Its main cannon likely can no longer achieve city level attack potency after 10 kilometers, has to attach naval floats to cross water, its propulsion system can be temporarily disrupted by a powerful electrical discharge, highly specialized for desert combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stakes:' The Antlion uses the four arms attached to the top of its body to drive thick stakes into the soft sand to grab at the ground and pull the main body along for powerful short dashes in any direction. *'High-frequency Vibration Rods Diffuser:' Besides its main rapid-fire beam cannon (that can approximately fire a shot every 2.5 seconds), the Antlion has a diffuser it uses to scatter a hail of rod-like projectiles into the surrounding area. The projectiles are a single spear when fired, but they will open up in midair so they can set themselves up on the ground as several meters long tripods. The tripods look like the pyramid-shaped barricades made of metal bars that prevent parachute descents. Once deployed the tripods vibrate and use resonance and high-frequency waves to manipulate the sand of the desert, creating artificial quicksand for an area of several kilometers. While the undulating sea of quicksand is a frightening and dangerous obstacle to normal soldiers and vehicles like tanks, it can't really obstruct an Object's movements. However, the Antlion proved capable of using this sand manipulation to pull up several of the giant mines deployed in the Rio Grande District to mess with the Baby Magnum's repellant, creating an opening even if it was just for a fraction of a second. Additionally, the Antlion can arrange iron sand on the surface of the desert in such a way that it cuts off or guides the earth's magnetic field so as to manipulate the trajectory of its rapid-fire beam cannon's electron beams, curving their path mid-air like a snake to target an enemy and counter the normal evasion tehcnique used by Elites of predicting an attack's path by the cannon's movements and targeting lenses before it's fired. The Antlion's Elite also claimed to be capable of manipulating sand to stir up the static electricty repellant that had soaked up into it and stop the Baby Magnum's movements for five whole seconds, which would net enought time for it to fire its main cannon twice. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7